Escarlata
by Honey Maaka
Summary: AU. '— Quizás algún día Cana, algún día tenga un amor en mi patética vida.' Porque ella nunca lo sintió, hasta que se supo perdida en su profundo escarlata…


**Bien, heme aquí con otra historia *serpentinas y confeti* advierto que es rara… Está inspirada en 'El seminarista de los ojos negros' poesía de Miguel Ramos Carrión y en la sonata No. 12, en especial en el primer movimiento de Beethoven.**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad, toda toda de Hiro Mashima :D**

* * *

**Escarlata**

¡Atención! ¡Firmes…Ya!

La tropa se detuvo con fuerza de plomo al escuchar las palabras en la gutural voz de su dirigente. Al menos 20 hombres, bien formados; con los gruesos y serios uniformes que tomaban un tono parecido a la biotita entre la mugre que se quedaba adherida cada vez que los portaban. Ni la más mínima expresión se reflejaba en los rostros de aquellos ajados rostros, demacrados en la raíz de la juventud debido a la pesada carga que resultaba de llevar la seguridad de la población local sobre sus hombros. Tan jóvenes, tan llenos de vida… tan perdidos en un futuro para nada prometedor. Porque en esos tiempos de guerra y hambre, solo quienes buscaban una muerte rápida se enlistaban en la milicia. Porque al estar ahí, marchando rodeados de las gélidas temperaturas matinales, renunciabas a todo futuro.

A trabajar, a disfrutar de sus padres… a amar…

Las retumbantes pisadas sonaron sobre la calle empedrada, invisible por la bruma más allá de tres metros. Era medio día ya, bajo ningún sol los valientes caballeros andaban a través de las callejuelas frías, bajo la penetrante y común mirada de los habitantes de las casas aledañas quienes apresaban con la vista empañada, por los cristales sucios y verdosos, las figuras burdas de aquellos pobres que eran víctimas de sí mismos.

Y que esas retumbantes pisadas desconcentraban a la bella dama de cabellos garzos y ojos temblorosos como estrellas a punto de morir, brillantes y caobas; reinando esas ojeras tenues, y los labios duraznos resecos por el frío que se abrían y cerraban alternadamente al son de la melodía que su debiluchos dedos creaban en el piano ante el cual yacía sentada. Que ya se sabe, el sonido clásico de medio día que la impedía de continuar tocando le taladraba las sienes y la malhumoraba a tal punto que sus ojeras parecían acrecentarse y su porcelánico rostro se marcaba de un surco sobre su frente.

La damita de cuerpo delgado y estatura casi infantil caminó hacia su propia ventana de gruesos marcos ennegrecidos y polvorientos y fijó esos centellantes ojos marrones sobre la procesión militar que desfilaba en varios metros más abajo. Y una vez que se hubieron retirado lo suficiente para hacer silencio, con un pesado suspiro, la damita volvió a su asiento y sus dedos se posaron sobre las teclas amarillentas del piano.

— No deberías tocar ese tipo de música, Levy. Suena muy enamorada para ti.

Sin dejar de tocar, con toda su atención en las partituras, sonrió tiernamente.

— Quizás algún día Cana, algún día tenga un amor en mi patética vida.

Y la castaña que se recargaba sobre el piano masticando una manzana, la miró consoladora, porque en un lugar así, era impensable enamorarse.

Se vio entonces que un día pesó tanto que se volvió otro, y otro más que repetían la rutina de la peli azul.

Y un día de esos en que miró por la ventana, la presencia de un militar se distinguió entre todos. Su rostro no expresaba cansancio sino un deseo intenso de cumplir con el deber auto impuesto. Porque sus ojos no eran como los de los demás, sus pupilas escarlata le hicieron conocer a ella la felicidad a 15 metros de distancia. Pero no contaba con que su corazón trabajara más a prisa ni con el respingo, casi imperceptible, que él dio al cruzarse sus miradas.

Corrió entonces, cuando hubo acabado el escándalo en las calles y con más ánimos que antes, retumbó en esas cuatro vacías y taciturnas paredes la melodía que reproducía del diario.

_Porque ella nunca lo sintió, hasta que se supo perdida en su profundo escarlata…_

Con su melena azabache y el rostro fijo en la callejuela, con sus pisadas de plomo y su mirada enervante. Con esa actitud abúlica, con ese marchar constante. Con el uniforme que se le ceñía al cuerpo como si su destino era estar enfundado en él. Desobedecía la orden de marchar con la vista al frente al pasar frente la ventana de protecciones pesadas, y giraba inquieto el rostro, para encontrarse con el par de estrellas, casi cobres, casi estallo; la mirada de la damita que no pedía nada, que no otorgaba nada, que no era nada para él…

Solo un sueño.

¡Qué osadía la de aquél par de almas desamparadas!

Si ella era instruida dama y él un simple militar…

Si ambos estaban perdidos y se encontraron… Si tan solo se refugiaban bajo el mismo anhelo.

Pero no conocían las reglas del amor prohibido. Solo conocían la libertad que ambos deseaban con locura.

Y sus dedos chocaban contra las teclas gélidas del piano en invierno, perdida siempre en las partituras que leía con la avidez de una ágil intérprete. Su cabeza se ladeaba, víctima de la pasión que propinaban los más deleitosos pensamientos teñidos de escarlata.

Inundados de él.

Mismo, que por las noches se escapaba de la base militar, importándole poco lo que el futuro le deparara. Solo, tan solo por posar la mirada sobre aquella ventana, aunque ella no estuviera, aunque ella no le viera. Y escuchaba las notas fugarse de su cuarto, entrando a su voluntad por sus oídos, escondiéndose en todos los recovecos de su mente. Porque, oh, el destino era tan caprichoso que quiso levantarla a ella de su asiento, llevándola a la ventana. Que con sus pálidos dedos tocaba los cristales, mirándolo a él que deseaba hacer lo mismo, rogando por una dádiva del cielo que los hiciera estar juntos. Y su amor se quedaba callado, en la distancia, bajo la fría niebla del anochecer que poco a poco, les impedía el encuentro. Y a pesar de ello, con su oscura cabellera, él seguía de pie, contemplando su más humilde anhelo.

¡Qué imposible amor! Tan fuerte que crecía, con el peso de los días, la caída de las hojas, el principio del final.

Ya no le molestaba a la damita el ver sus notas interrumpidas por el estruendo de las botas al chocar contra las piedras del camino. Lo que alguna vez fue estorbo en sus oídos, ahora era música en su corazón.

Aquella mañana, fría a fuerza de la estación, en que con sus garzos cabellos desordenados bajo la banda en la cabeza se disponía para tocar su interminable sonata; oyó en la calle el toque militar que apesadumbraba el corazón de cualquiera. Se vio pronto, con el rostro pegado al cristal, recorriendo con la vista el cortejo que pasaba con la calle, retumbaba el toque fúnebre de la trompeta en sus oídos, nublaba la vista el ataúd cargado en los hombros de cuatro soldados, la caja cubierta de la bandera de su país. Lo contaba, lo repasaba con pleno conocimiento de cada uno de esos rostros por fuerza de verlos.

Pero no encontró los ojos escarlata.

Y su corazón, súbitamente dejó de latir.

Aún ahora, se escucha esa melodía dulce de piano. Los dedos frágiles y rugosos de una dama, hermosa en su lozanía, se encargan de reproducir a diario la misma tonada. Y al medio día, al escuchar las marciales pisadas que anunciaban el paso de la tropa por la callejuela, abandona el instrumento y mira a cada uno de los militares desfilar por la calle.

Sus ojos caoba ya no quieren estallar. Sus cabellos garzos se comienzan a teñir de gris.

Y nunca más, encontró los ojos escarlata que la hicieron vibrar.

Y amar…

* * *

**¡Tará! .-. ok, puede que quieran patearme, pero juro que mi ánimo ha estado bastante deprimente en toda esta semana… creo que necesitaba un poco de esto, del dolor y así xDD**  
**Si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que:**

**1.- Te saltaste todo el fic y viniste a ver que decía al final, o**

**2.- Terminaste el fic y continúas leyéndome n.n**

**Sí es el primer caso… ¡Que bien! Y si es el segundo… ¡Qué bien! Y Gracias :D**

**Un besote tronado y gomitas de las anaranjadas para ustedes. Lo quiero chaparritos :3**  
**¡Chao!**


End file.
